Dresses and Estates
by Fizzybugster
Summary: Mr. Bennet thinks of the unexpected engagement of his favorite daughter to one Mr. Darcy. Mrs. Bennet thinks of the fashionable society in which she will live because her daughter's advantageous marriage.


Dresses and Estates

5/27/2015

By Fizzybugster

I was reading through some of my old work last night, and I was inspired to write plotless oneshots once more. I racked my mind for some pointless, but adorable, plotbunnies, and this came up.

XXX 

Mr. Bennet was one of those lucky sort of gentlemen who never had the inconvenience of feeling his true age, but with the recent engagement of his two favorite daughters, he was suddenly forced to face it head on. He was old, there was no denying it now.

His youngest daughters "marriage," if it can be called that, caused him no distress of this sort. His youngest daughter was simply being silly, and some very adult consequences came of it. No, such a marriage did not mean he was old, but simply that he had failed at raising Lydia to be a reasonable girl.

These engagements were different, though. Everything was done properly this time, and both of his daughters were engaged to separate men within a week. He could hardly believe how quickly things had gone. Jane's engagement to Mr. Bingley was entirely expected, and he was happy for them. Charles Bingley was a fine man, and would make his dearest Jane a very happy woman. The added bonus of five thousand a year was comforting, knowing that Jane would be secure and well looked after.

Lizzie's engagement was entirely unexpected, though. When Mr. Darcy had walked into his office that evening and asked for his Lizzie's hand, he was unsure how to reply. He gave his consent, of course, he would never refuse anything to a man such as Mr. Darcy, but he began to wonder of his daughter's sense of mind. She had always wanted to marry for love, she had made this much clear, and now she was accepting such a vile and prideful man. Was it the money that has wooed her? Surely she would never marry him just because he was rich.

But when Elizabeth came in, and he expressed such concerns, she was well composed, and put all anxiety of his to rest. She truly did love him, and she deserved nothing less. His two eldest daughters were marrying for love _and_ fortune, and he hardly knew how they managed it.

Now they were engaged, and his conscience wouldn't stop nagging him. _Grandchildren_ , it said, and he balked at such an idea. He was not old enough to have grandchildren, surely, but his mind ran wild. He could be a grandfather within the next year. With such a horrific thought, Mr. Bennet had to admit to himself; indeed, he was old.

XXX 

Jane's engagement to Mr. Bingley made Mrs. Bennet happy, to be sure, but Elizabeth's engagement to Mr. Darcy delighted her. It was wholly unexpected, and Mrs. Bennet reveled in the unexpected. Not to mention that Lizzie would be _twice_ as rich as Jane. Yes, she was very happy. Now, her two remaining girls would be flung into the path of some very eligible, and very rich, bachelors. There was nothing better.

But that is not what excited her the most. What excited her the most was the fact that she would have two very grand estates to choose from when the inevitable happened and they were thrown out of Longbourne when her husband dies. Pemberly or Netherfield Park? She could not decide!

Now, Elizabeth's refusal of Mr. Collins no longer vexed her. Her very great wish in her marrying him was the stability of her current situation. She would be cared for when her husband dies, and her Lizzie would have stability, which is more than she thought she deserved. Jane has all the beauty, so it was her job to marry rich, it was Lizzie's job to keep Longbourne in the family. But now, everything had changed. Lizzie would now be the mistress of Pemberly, which she heard was very grand, and _both_ of her daughters married rich, so she would live her final days in the fashionable society. She could be the one to gloat in the Collins' faces about her living situation rather than the other way around.

Oh, she should have to visit Pemberly as soon as possible. She had heard much from her sister-in-law, Mrs. Gardiner, and even more from the gossip. The grounds were supposed to be extensive, and the manor was rumored as having over three hundred rooms. What beauty such a house must have, and to know that it was her daughters! But anything less was not deserving of a man worth ten thousand a year.

What would a man or such worth expect of a wedding! Oh, they must get some very fine wedding dresses for her two daughters. Only the best fabrics, she would accept nothing less. They would go to London! Her brother and sister-in-law could house them, and there they would find nothing but the best. Yes, she and the girls would be in London within the month.


End file.
